The Babylonians
Members and Roles 1st Generation: Naksul (leader) Kyuri (2nd inn Command and lead scientist) Binkojo Nero Aeroz Ayella Dexa Rezna 2nd Generation: Endo- Leader (Rise of Babylon), 2nd in Command (NeoAndroids and Beyond) Nasu- 2nd in Command (Rise of Babylon), Leader (NeoAndroids and beyond) Oribu Axul Shamba Chumba Zyro History The Babylonians are a group of renegade, genetically enhanced Saiyans that were much stronger than any normal Saiyan. This great strength came at a price, however: the genetic experiments and altered DNA caused more rapid aging tan that of normal Saiyans (possibly even faster than normal humans). To counter act this effect, however, the Babylonians were given special pills in order to temporarily slow the aging. The 1st Generation of Babylonians were recruited and formed by King Vegeta (when they were all a mere 5 years old) to become the Saiyan race's ultimate fighting force, one strong enough to even kill Freiza, 25 years before Planet Vegeta's unfortunate destruction. They then stayed under King Vegeta's command for the next 15 years. However, the Babylonians("Babyls" for short) rebelled against the mighty King, realizing and stating that he was just as evil as the tyrant Freiza. The Babyls came extremely close to taking over, but ultimately failed. They then escaped Planet Vegeta in exile and fled to Planet Gigas, which they later renamed Planet Babylon. After nearly 2 days of recovery, they found a massive, old, abandoned F Army base that was stockpiled with food and fixed it up using the technology from their ship. With their now updated and upgraded base having become fully operational, the 1st Generation decided that their new mission would be to correct all the mistakes of both the Saiyans and the F Army by helping out anyone, anywhere, and in anyway they could. They continued toward this goal for the next 10 years, and their mission went well for quite some time, as they were happy with what they did. However, this newfound happiness didn't last for much longer. Word finally reached Planet Babylon that Planet Vegeta was destroyed. Naksul, the leader of the 1st Generation, realized that only one being could have been responsible for accomplishing such a feat: Freiza. The 1st Generation then convened and stated that it was time; time they ended Freiza and his reign of terror for the sake of the entire universe. Naksul began training and training for the next 6 months, literally getting stronger every day. In spite of all this, however, Naksul realized that this still wasn't enough. He decided to have his wife, Kyuri, experiment on his DNA in order for him to become stronger. They instead found the source of the accelerated aging- Naksul's cells hadn't become fully developed before undergoing the procedure. Naksul realized that it was because of this handicap that they couldn't be the ones to kill Freiza- the next generation had to carry out this wish. It is for this reason that The Babyls then decided to train the next generation for the fight (as they were all around the age of 5 when the training started), and this training continued on for a whole year. After receiving all of the training they could,they finally underwent the procedure. THIS time, however, they were placed in special hibernation chambers shortly after. It was in these chambers that the minds of the members of the 2nd Generation (including Naksul and Kyuri's 2 sons, Nasu and Endo) gained access to The BLAZE (Biologically and Logistically Augmented Zenkai Effect)- a secret dimension that only Babylonians can reach. They stayed in their stasis chambers as their cells took a total of 50 years to develop. When they awoke, they found that all of the members of 1st Generation had up and disappeared.